Full of Grace
by Scarlet Secret
Summary: To the song Full of Grace Severus says goodbye to his lover.


_****_

_**"The winter here's cold and bitter,  
It's chilled us to the bone."**_

They were said to be cold people, the kind of persons you should avoid at all cost. The both of them prided themselves on the way they were to the world, their exteriors hard and freezing cold and their hearts apparently the same. If only the world knew of the warmth her body emanated of the sweet and soft words he could murmur. Everybody thought they were perfectly suited she the cold hard bitch raised by the Black family and he the pallid young man, with a dark past and no doubt a dark future. He would go down and drag her with him.

_**"We haven't seen the sun for weeks,  
Too long, too far from home."**_

Neither of them particularly revelled in the sunshine, and it was because of this reason they were both sickly pale. And it suited them down to the ground. They did not care for company, only each other. They were enough for each other. Occasionally they ventured out of their dungeon to eat but they would never dare to return to their real homes, too many bad memories, nothing to return home to.

_**"I feel just like I'm sinking,  
And I claw for solid ground."**_

They had both been taken in by the war. He the young and daring spy and she the price he would pay for his wrong actions. She was his prize and he knew from the beginning he could never win. She would not be left with him, but during the time they had together they clung to each other desperately. There was nothing else to cling to. Nothing else to stop them sinking.

_**"I'm pulled down by the undertow,  
I never thought I could feel so low,  
And, oh, darkness, I feel like letting go."**_

The dark was too powerful for either of them to defeat alone, but they were resolutely not going to ask for help. They didn't trust anybody. They had never been so angry or full of hatred towards the world as they were during the war, but they had also never been so happy. They had the evil invading every molecule of their white bodies, but with each other they kept it at a distance. For a while._  
  
**"If all of the strength and all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place."**_

Nothing could save them now from the prisons they had created, they were lost. Well, everybody knew that he was lost without a chance of salvation but she was still open game. She was still salvageable. So the champion of good put notions into her head, that if she left there would be more chance of him surviving. So she left and she became safe, but hollow.

_**"I know I can love you much better than this."**_

Even during the time they had proclamations of love had been few and far. Apart they fought anybody who dared question the others motives, but together they were mostly quiet, brewing their potions and making love. A relationship like their's didn't need communication, they could be silently together and yet she knew when he would stand up and he knew exactly what kind of drink she would want.

_**"Full of grace, Full of grace, my love."  
**_

Beautiful was never a way you could describe their relationship. She was beautiful and he wasn't exactly hideous, but the way they lived – like nothing mattered; it was unbearable to see.  
  
_**"It's better this way,  
I said,  
Haven't seen this place before."**_

When she left he became a void. He became ever more reckless in his plans for gaining information and were it not for the same champion of good he would have been caught by the people he tried desperately to hide from; he owed the old man his life.

_**"Where everything we say and do,  
Hurts us all the more."**_

He tries not to remember how they parted – not on bad terms, but not on the proclamations of love he would have wanted. It should have been an explosion between the two of them, two such explosive people could never simply drift apart; but they let themselves be different people that night.

_**"It's just that we stayed too long  
In the same old sickly scheme,  
And I'm pulled down by the undertow,  
I never thought I could feel so low,  
And, oh, darkness, I feel like letting go."**_

"I have to leave Severus, this can never be right. Being a Death Eater is not what I imagined for a future."

"You imagined it though.?"

"Every night."_  
  
**"If all of the strength and all of the courage  
come and lift me from this place  
I know I can love you much better than this:  
Full of grace, full of grace."**_

"Goodbye Severus. I love you."

"For now...or forever.?"

She never did give him an answer._  
  
**"I know I can love you much better than this."**_

As she flew away into the night and the tears froze to her face, making her cold again she whispered her answer.

"Forever."_  
  
**"It's better this way."**  
_


End file.
